The most widespread medium for distributing motion pictures is the videocassette. The conventional practice is to provide only one language soundtrack on each videocassette. This means that different versions of the same motion picture must be prepared for distribution in different countries. Rather than to dedicate a different version of the same motion picture to each of several different languages, it would be far more advantageous to provide all desired sound tracks, containing different dialog languages, on the same carrier; this would require the production of far fewer versions of the same motion picture. Because of the large storage requirement, however, this has not proven to be practical. In fact, the only practical consumer use of multiple sound tracks on the same carrier is the provision of annotated and non-annotated soundtracks in some laser disc releases. (It is possible, for example, to store different soundtracks in the digital and analog audio channels of a laser disc.)
Despite the fact that it has occurred to others in the prior art to provide multiple soundtracks on the same software carrier, certainly the provision of perhaps a dozen different soundtracks, in different dialog languages, all on the same consumer software carrier, is not to be found anywhere. Not only are there no consumer players capable of selecting one from among so many different soundtracks, but software publishers have just not found it practical to store so much audio information on a single carrier. The traditional approach is to publish different versions of the same motion picture for distribution in different territories where different languages are spoken.
Digitally encoded optical disks are in theory far superior for the distribution of motion pictures and other forms of presentation. Especially advantageous is the use of "compressed video," by which it is possible to digitally encode a motion picture on a disk no larger than the present-day audio CD. While much effort has been expended in developing compressed video systems, less work has been devoted to the provision of multiple soundtracks on the same software carrier. The conventional thinking is to pack as much video as possible on any given disk, but still to provide a different soundtrack version carrier for each required dialog language.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system and method for a software publisher to record on a software carrier, such as an optical disk, a motion picture accompanied with multiple soundtracks, in different dialog languages, while at the same time eliminating redundant information so that the storage is as efficient as possible.